The present application relates to a medical connector including a housing having a male connector connection portion and a medical instrument connection portion and a valve body that opens and closes a male connector connection port of the male connector connection portion. In particular, the present application can allow for suppression of generation of discharge and suction of fluid in the medical instrument connection portion, which are caused when the male connector is inserted and removed in the male connector connection portion, and to reduce a fluid staying portion (dead space) generated in the medical connector.
As a medical connector is known that is used in, for example, various medical devices, infusion containers, and liquid feeding apparatuses, to connect to a tube body of medical instrument. For example, JP 2013-500453 W describes a medical connector including a housing having a male connector connection portion and a medical instrument connection portion and a valve body that opens and closes a male connector connection port of the male connector connection portion.
In the medical connector illustrated in FIG. 37 of JP 2013-500453 W, when a male connector is inserted into the male connector connection port, a leg portion of the valve body is shrunk and deformed, a head portion is pushed from the male connector connection port into the medical connector, and a slit provided in the head portion opens, so that a flow passage from the male connector connection portion to the medical instrument connection portion is formed.